


Bachelorette

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: just watching TV together... or... something more :)





	Bachelorette

"Good evening Miss Price", it became a routine, Chloe caught herself smiling from one ear to the other, every single time she heard the tapping of the ladder against her bedroom window.  
  
"Good evening? Are you high already?", she laughed, as Rachel climbed into the window and slid over the desk in front of it.  
  
"Not yet", the addressed girl replied and dropped down next to Chloe. "What are we watching?"

"The Bachelor"

"What the hell? No you're not."

"Swear. It's the season finale, he's choosing between his two bitches right now- look."

Rachel's eyes switched between the TV display and Chloe's face glued to it, like she lost her damn mind. "I-I can't believe this. What joy do you take in keeping up with some desperate ladies, hurdling around some horny dude like sheep, and then he makes out with each of them for an hour, before sending them home?" 

Chloe grinned. "Dunno. I find it funny. I like the concept."  
"The concept? You're weird... or maybe you just like to check them out as well, hm?", Rachel liked to tease her.  
Chloe slightly blushed, trying to hide it behind her beer bottle. Rachel looked across the room, but didn't find another one, until Chloe handed her the one she was kind of sitting on and opened it with the ring on her middle finger, while Rachel was grabbing it.

"Thanks", they cheered and drank simultaneously.  


The called finalist didn't approach the Bachelor, when he asked for her. She turned to the woman next to her, confessing her feelings, saying she had held back, ever since she first met her on set. The cameras directed at them, all eyes on them.

Rachel gulped and almost choked on her beer. "You've got to be kidding me."

Woman #2 didn't seem surprised at all. She took the other woman's hands.   
  
_'I know, it's the same for me'_

  
Chloe let her bottle sink down. "Oh my fucking God, what?"

"Wait a minute", yelled Rachel, "she _loves_ her back?!"

"Fuck me", muttered Chloe "that's a stunt, come on, I don't believe that."  
  
"I don't care." Rachel sat up, her face inches away from the TV.  
  
The Bachelor seemed very confused. Chloe laughed. "Look at his face. He's like 'but-but... you're both mine. what the hell?! you can't have each other!'"  
Rachel grabbed Chloe's arm. "He needs to back the fuck off. He eliminated all the others, sucks to be him, I guess."  


_'Come with me'_  
  
  
"Oh my God, go with her girl, yes! GO! FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS!"

"Jesus Rachel, stop screaming, my Mom is here."  
  
"Sorry, but it's just so... she asked her to... look at this!"  
  
"So you like the show all of a sudden?"  
  
"No... I... OH... oh my God!"  
  
Both women on screen hugged each other. Rachel completely lost it.  
  
"KISS HER THOUGH!"  
  
"Rachel, pssst!"  
  
"Sorry."

That was the moment, the two Bachelor-ladies kissed.  
  
"Oh damn." Chloe dropped her bottle. Good thing it was almost empty at this point.

Rachel sank into Chloe's shoulder, screaming muffled joy into her shirt.

"Oh come on, I bet that was just for ratings."  
  
"So...", Rachel lifted her head, her nose was slightly brushing Chloe's cheek. "you don't think, true love between women is possible? It's all just for show?"  
  
Chloe blushed even more than before. She swallowed hard. "Uhm..."  
  
Rachel tilted her head, looking at Chloe in anticipation, while the show ended.

After a moment of akward silence, Chloe streched, got up and her phone out, she turned the camera settings to selfie and started recording. After clearing her throat, she helped Rachel to get onto her feet and held on to her hand.

"Ahem. So, what I love about you, is how you sneak into my window at any given time and how you like whatever it is I like, even if you think it's stupid and what I love about you, is how you're easily swept off your feet and how you laugh at me and with me."  
  
"Chloe... what is happening?"  
  
"And what I love about you most, is that I know, you love me, so fucking much, so..." she took the skull ring off her middle finger "this is for you, if you'll accept it."

Rachel laughed out loud. "Are you bacheloring me?"

"Hella" Chloe held the ring in front of her in one hand, Rachel's hand in her other. "Will you be my Bachelorette-bitch?"

"Hella, put it on me."


End file.
